Don't Call My Name
by Lady Melodist
Summary: SasuNaru It has been many years since Naruto had to say goodbye to Sasuke. Though vowed to bring him back one day. But one day, a day Naruto thought would be normal with a just as normal mission, would turn out to be a night of hot passion and desire.
1. Mission Day

(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING!)

The sun was shining bright over the peaceful village of Konoha. It seemed like another day in the hidden leaf village; villagers walked the shop filled streets, young students attended the ninja academy and the occasional ninja running in and out of the village gates on missions. Yes, just an ordinary day in the village. Little does anyone know that this day shall be far from ordinary. At least for Naruto…

**------On the busy streets of the Village------**

"NARUTO!" called the irritated voice of the pink-haired Hokage's assistant. "Naruto where are you?!"

"Over here Sakura-chan!" replied the cheery voice of Naruto, waving from inside the small ramen bar.

"There you are, Naruto," Sakura sighed in annoyance as she ducked under the hanging decorations in front of the opening. "I was looking all over for you."

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Naruto before turning back to his second bowl of ramen.

"Hey there, Sakura-can," greeted Iruka who was sitting beside Naruto.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," replied Sakura sweetly before turning her attention back to Naruto. "The Hokage has a mission for you."

"Can't it wait, I'm eating my ramen!" whined Naruto childishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"IDIOT!!" she shouted and plowed his fist right into the back of his head, sending him face-first into the bowel of ramen and breaking it.

"Now, now Sakura, there's no need for violence," instigated Iruka in a hasty tone, trying to calm the other down before something else breaks.

"Sakura, that hurt!" Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down like his spilled ramen like a sad puppy.

"Come on, Naruto," she growled as she grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him off the stool. Turning, she smiled at the owner and Iruka and she said sweetly, "Bye Iruka-sensei, and don't worry, I'll pay for the damages."

"Sakura, let go!!" protested Naruto as he flailed around as the pink haired girl dragged him towards the Hokage's office.

"Just shut it already!"

"Okay, Naruto, this mission is very simple so even _you_ can't screw it up," stated the female Hokage as she glared at the blond teen over her clasped hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Nartuo in his loud voice which made Sakura roll her eyes. "I always do great on my missions!"

"Great? You think having to pay the costs of damages you make are great?" she snapped as she got up and threw a stack of papers at Naruto, all listing the payment that had to be given along with complaints. "Yes, you carry out the missions but you seem to wreck anything you walk past! Your destruction ability takes up too much wide range!"

"Um…excuse me…" chirped a soft tiny voice from the door.

"Ah, yes, Hinata, come in," said Tsunade as she composed herself, crossing her arms and standing up straight.

Nodding, the timid white-eyed girl slipped into the room, bowing her head a little at Sakura, not even looking at Naruto.

Confused, Naruto looked at the girl standing next to him then at Tsunade who cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, you'll be going on a mission, Naruto, and Hinata will be accompanying you to make sure there are no more expenses."

"Fine, but I don't need looking after, you'll see!" stated Naruto before turning and running out of the office to go home and prepare.

"Always full of optimism," Tsunade sighed as if it were a bad thing before she slumped down into the chair. "Ok, Hinata, you can go and please inform Naruto what the mission actually is."

Nodding, Hinata turned and hurried off.

"So, the Hidden Mist Village huh?" murmured Naruto as he and Hinata flew through the trees on their way to their destination, feelings a little embarrassed for not staying in the office to figure out what the mission was. "What do we have to do?"

"We…need to, uh, deliver some medicine," she replied in her soft mouse-like voice as she glanced at Naruto before looking forward again.

"What? That's easy stuff!" exclaimed Naruto as he suddenly stopped, landing on a branch before giving a heavy sigh. "Where's the challenge in that?"

"This mission is…really important," she replied, stopping was fiddling with her jacket though there was nothing wrong with it. It just made a good distraction.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Naruto with a faint smile. "Let me carry the case, it must be heavy."

He jumped over to Hinata's branch and took the large square bag from her back before throwing it on. It really was heavy.

"Th-Thank you," she murmured, head lowered to hide the blush on her face.

"Alright, let's go before it gets dark, we've got a long way to go!" he said excitedly as he punched the air and jumped off the branch.

Smiling to herself, Hinata followed.

**----Somewhere near the Hidden Mist Village---**

"Wow, this mist is thick," stated Naruto as he jumped onto the ground and tried to see through the curtain of white. "I don't remember it being this bad…"

"It must have rained, everything smells so fresh," she replied as she landed beside him, having an easier time looking through the mist because of her special white eyes. "The village is still far off, we should make camp for the ni-"

She paused, sensing something and she turned around sharply, eyes scanning the area.

"What's up?" asked Naruto curiously, turning and looking around too but he didn't see a thing.

"Nothing…" she whispered, shaking her head before looking around again. "Let's find shelter, there's a waterfall over there, there's a cave that'll be a good place to stay."

Giving Hinata a worried look, he turned his gaze to where she was pointing, but of course he didn't see anything.

"Ok," he said as he re-shouldered the heavy bag before following her into the thicker mist.

He couldn't help but have this strange feeling, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end and he felt a chill run down his spine.

_*Naruto…_

"What?" he asked, looking at Hinata who was walking a head of him.

"Hmm?" she spoke softly, turning her head to look at the other.

"Didn't you just say something?" he questioned a bit puzzled.

"No, I didn't say anything."

"But…I heard…" he began to protest but then fell silent, that chill happening again and he turned around quickly, eyes scanning the misty forest.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" asked Hinata in a worried and faint tone as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess so," he replied, still a little on edge, eyes glancing over his shoulder every now and then.

"Don't worry, there's no one there," she said reassuringly, giving a tiny smile at Naruto.

"Yeah…" he muttered as he turned and followed Hinata again but he just couldn't shake that feeling that he was being watched…

They reached a clearing where a large waterfall spilled down rocks from a high cliff into a crystal pool of water. The two edged their way along the cliff behind the waterfall where a large cave was well hidden. It was a little damp with green moss and vines growing from the rocky walls.

"I'm going to scout the area…" murmured Naruto, a bit distracted because he couldn't get that feeling off his mind.

"But, Naruto, that might not be a good idea," she argued meekly, her fingers laced together. "It's not safe in the mist and…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, Hinata, I won't go too far, just want to get some fresh air," he said confidently with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and hugged her. "I'll be alright."

Before she could do anything, Naruto was gone. She really was worried and she planned to follow him. But then…why was she so sleepy? Her knees got weak and vision blurred. She was…so tired. So tired that she could hardly keep her eyes open as she fell to the ground until her eyes closed and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

She only managed to whisper, "Naruto…"

He couldn't figure it out. Why was he feeling this way? Looking around, all he saw was mist as he walked slowly amongst the mist and the trees, kunai gripped firmly in hand. Just in case…

"Naruto~" a voice purred through the fog, the tone dark and echoing all around him.

He jumped a little, a shudder running through him as he turned around sharply, looking around.

"Who's there?" he shouted angrily, teeth gritted and kunai raised. "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

"Naruto~" the voice taunted again, the tone so chilling and cold that it froze his insides.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a darken figure. But when he turned to it, it was gone. Then it happened again, that dark figure appearing just for a second before Naruto could get a fix upon it.

"Show yourself!!" he roared, turning to follow that dark shadow but then suddenly coming face to face with his stalker.

But before a single voice or even a single breath left him, the world went dark.

________________________________________

**Fanfiction(c) Lady Melodist  
Naruto (c) Masahi Kishimoto**


	2. Don't Call My Name

"Time to wake, Naruto…"

"WH…what…where…" whispered Naruto in a daze, his body weak as he opened his eyes and his blurred vision cleared to a wooden ceiling.

"Naruto…" that same familiar voice whispered, though the hint of coldness was almost…gentle.

Groaning, Naruto turned his head which rested on a pillow and looked towards the window where white moonlight spilled into the room and a dark figure stood just outside of the beam. It made it hard for Naruto to see who it was but…those glowing red eyes were unmistakable.

"Sas…" he tried to say but he felt so weak and tired despite his painfully pounding heart.

Could it really be…Sasuke?

"Hello, Naruto," spoke the other boy who walked into the ray of light and body became illuminated, his pale skin a faint glow, those red eyes turning back into dark pupils.

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto, the breath leaving him when he gazed upon the sight and couldn't believe it.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked with a softness in his voice, walking without making a sound to the bed and sitting down beside the boy's body, eyes never leaving his face.

"How?" questioned Naruto, eyes wide and the effort to sit up was impossible, he couldn't move his body at all. "Why?"

"I was around, so I thought I'd have myself a little fun," Sasuke replied with a plain expression on his narrow face, his words seeming hollow and empty. "But don't worry; I'm not here to kill you…yet."

Lifting a hand, he placed it on Narrator's chest and undoing the binding jutsu he placed upon him.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto and the instant he could move, he sat up and hugged the other tightly without letting go. "I looked everywhere for you! Damn it, I missed you, Sasuke. You have no idea how it hurt…I want to bring you back…"

The other ninja didn't push the blond away, only wrapped an arm around him and petted his hair with a gentle hand. He wasn't expecting Naruto to be like this.

"Why do you not say you hate me?" questioned Sasuke in a low tone.

"I could never hate you, Sasuke," stated Naruto with a fierce sternness as he looked up at that pale empty face with all the longing in the world. "I could never hate. I want you back. I want you…"

"You still miss me, don't you?" he asked softly in his condescending tone, a hand touching Naruto's cheek, a thumb running over those whisker-like marks.

"Yes…" whispered Naruto in desperation, fingers gripping onto the white material of Sasuke's shirt.

"How much?" the raven haired teen continued to question, something determined in his tone as his eyes pierced right down into Naruto's. "At what risks are you willing to take to have me back?"

"Anything!" stated Naruto hastily as he moved closer to Sasuke's face, his voice laced with his natural willpower. "I'll do anything, Sasuke! Even if I have to fight you!"

"…good."

A cold smile appeared on Sasuke's lips before he lowered his head and those lips pressed against Naruto's. Though, he was expecting the other to pull away. Instead he felt Naruto grip the back of his head and pull him closer, their lips meshing together into something fiercer.

He couldn't help himself. He missed Sasuke so much that it killed him inside. But now he had a chance to hold onto him and never let him go.

In truth, Sasuke longed to see Naruto again. It was almost maddening and when he discovered that Naruto would be near the Mist Village, he just took the chance with him. Though this wasn't what he had in mind. Well…it was. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny the longing and raging passion he felt for Naruto. He never could get the blond out of his head. He just hoped that this could be a chance to end it once and for all, to finally end their bond by this one night where he has all of the other.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Naruto kept repeating as if he was going to lose Sasuke again, arms wrapping around the other's neck and pulling him close, his lips working with eagerness against the others.

"Stop saying that," growled the other as he pushed Naruto away and stood up, turning his back to him "Stop saying my name like that…"

"But, Sasuke…" he began to protest, moving towards the other and grabbing his sleeve to pull him back down, back into Naruto's embrace. "I'm happy..."

"Happy?" came the echo in low mutter as he rested against Naruto and felt a painful twist in his chest, so painful that it almost caused him to cry out in pain.

But of course he didn't. It was just that embrace which caused him to pull Naruto against him tightly. It seemed that this fling may not be as easy to forget as he had once hoped. Never had he wanted someone to badly both dead and alive.

"Sasuke," the blond whispered again while he lowered his head and started kissing the male's cheek, his fingers running through his raven hair and all he wanted was to be with Sasuke.

"I told you, stop saying my name like that," he murmured, his head turned to the side and he kissed his lips. Naruto's felt so soft.

"Your lips are so cold," Naruto spoke softly as he lightly touched them with his own.

"Maybe you can warm them up for me," Sasuke replied with a hint of seduction in his tone, a tone he didn't expect he contained.

Grinning, Naruto straddled Sasuke's lap, fingers gripping the front of his shirt.

"I'll do more than that," replied his enthusiastic self with equal seduction, only wanting Sasuke, before his lips pressed against the others with hunger, his fingers slipping under Sasuke's open shirt and slid it off of his shoulders.

He was possessed now. Not caring at all what he did tonight because he was only wanted to do it for Sasuke. It was his only chance and only hope to have him back again and to be near him once more. Only this time they can be much closer; just having only each other.

Naruto was making his head spin with those kisses and teasing hands and he awoken a deep hunger within Sasuke that he hardly knew was there. What he did know was that there was no turning back, that his only desire now was Naruto, all flesh and being.

Pushing the boy down, Sasuke unzipped the ninja's jacket and slipped his hands under his shirt, touching the lean slender body which caused the faintest of groans to come out of the blonde.

"Oh, Sasuke…" he practically moaned because the other removed his shirt and with eagerness, Naruto pulled off Sasuke's and tossed it to the floor.

Without breaking apart their lips, they tugged off rest of each other's clothes and threw them to the side, their fingers exploring every inch of their bodies. Sasuke had pale soft skin and Naruto had tanned firm skin.

A faint moan came from Naruto's lips as Sasuke kissed down his body, leaving him breathless.

"Stop teasing me already," growled Naruto as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and tugged it back, his other hand reaching down and wrapping around Sasuke's manhood, causing the teen to groan.

Smirking, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them down on the bed with one hand while the other trailed down the teen's body, making him shiver and arch towards those teasing touches. Sasuke was going to make Naruto pay for arousing such a ravenous passion within his body.

"I think I want to tease a little more," mocked Sasuke with a cat-like grin down at Naruto, enjoying the burning flush on the boy's cheeks.

Giving a growl, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips and started to grind against him in a slow motion, the blonds breathe heated and picking up in pace.

"I'm not giving in either," he stated as he saw Sasuke close his eyes and moan so Naruto took the opportunity to twist his legs and pin Sasuke down onto the bed with Naruto straddling his hips. "You've been torturing me for too long and I'm not letting you go so easily."

Grinning down at Sasuke, Naruto gripped the raven haired boy's sides before sliding himself down onto his length, a low moan leaving the blond as Sasuke entered him. It didn't hurt him much because it was Sasuke and Naruto suffered worse pain from loosing Sasuke.

"N-Naruto," groaned Sasuke with a slight wince when he felt Naruto push down onto him, his hands finding the boy's hips and gripping it tightly.

The blond started moving up and down slowly, trying to adjust to the feeling of Sasuke inside of him. He couldn't help but feel a little selfish and ashamed, going about all this so quickly just to make Sasuke his and to have him near.

"Sasuke…" It was just a mere whisper, only a breath that left the blond boy's lips, though its deep desire was hard to miss.

"You don't listen do you?"

Suddenly Naruto was pushed down onto the bed, Sasuke hovering over him with gleaming black eyes and an almost wicked look on his face.

"You're as thickheaded as ever, I kept telling you," the dark teen growled, a hand wrapping around Naruto's member as he started moving his hips slowly against the others. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. Just like old times."

"Old times?" murmured Naruto bewildered with dreamy eyes blinking up at Sasuke, his body arching towards Sasuke's hand and a moan left his lips.

It felt so weird to be like this with Sasuke but Naruto foolishly disregarded all sense for remembering the "old times" brought back painful memories. Instead, he gripped Sasuke's shoulders, moaning louder as he felt the other's pace increase, heat washing over his whole body.

"More," Naruto moaned feebly beneath Sasuke, his nails taking a firm grip of Sasuke's back.

"So needy," purred Sasuke in a mocking tone as he thrust faster into Naruto, some sweat rolling down his temple and he bent over the other boy, their foreheads pressed together.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes, those black pools of despair locked with the blonds' blue ones. It was like they were locked together, with that one gaze, trapped together in the universe that was their souls. They just seemed to…connect. Like the missing piece of Naruto's heart was completed in that one simple stare. But it wasn't simple. It wasn't just one sight catching the other. It was something…deeper. Something that made Naruto feel more alive than any other moment in his life.

"Sasuke, I can't…" groaned Naruto, eyes squeezed shut as their bodies rhythmically pounded and messed against the others.

"A little more, Naruto," whispered Sasuke, the tone of his voice laced with pleasure and desire as he took the boy more and more, faster and harder than before, unwilling to let him go so easily.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped suddenly, his body arching against the other's, nails sinking into the teens back and drew blood when Naruto finally came, his pleasure spilling from him almost all at once.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke grunted when he felt the other's walls close around him and, pushing in deep, he came as well and it made his body shiver despite the intense heat that was blazing inside of him.

Gasping and panting together, the two teens clung to one another in an entwined heap upon the sheets.

"Don't leave, Sasuke," murmured Naruto faintly, his eyes looking upon Sasuke's face and he touched it with a gentle hand. "Come back with me."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't," stated Sasuke, his cold tone returning though his eyes showed longing. "This is the path I chose, I cannot go back with you. I'm…sorry….Naruto…"

The last thing Naruto remember was Sasuke's voice, those red eyes and darkness closing in around him until he was lost within it in an endless dream.

Even though it pained him, Sasuke covered his heart in a thick layer of ice and he savored the pain until it numbed him. Whisking Naruto back to the waterfall, he placed the boy's sleeping body upon the ground beside Hinata who Sasuke had put to sleep. He didn't want her to interfere.

*'_Hinata…fool…_' he thought bitterly to himself as he glared at her slumbering face before the turned back down to Naruto.

"Good bye, Naruto," he whispered as he touched the boy's cheek with one hand, the other pressing against Naruto's heart before Sasuke leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

It will be last and only time he will get to do this.

"Our next meeting won't be so pleasant…."

He stopped himself in midsentence, pulling himself away from the fox boy. He couldn't bring himself to speak of what doom lay ahead. He turned to leave but was stopped.

"S-Sasuke?" called Naruto in a mumble, his head turning from side to side but he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't escape this darkness. "Sasuke?"

"Don't…" Sasuke muttered, frozen in place as Naruto called out to him, that simple calling which felt like steel wires wrapping around him and trying to pull him back. "Don't call me…"

"Sasuke…"

The said teen took a step back and turned to look at Naruto, hearing the other calling out to him made him want to stay.

*'_Don't call my name, Naruto...Don't call me back…I might…'_

He shut his eyes and forced himself to turn away, needing to leave before he was taken by Naruto's spell. He couldn't let himself become attached. He couldn't let this get to him. So, he left, the roaring of the waterfall filling his ears so that he no longer could hear Naruto.

"Stop right there…" spoke a soft female voice.

With a stone face, Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata standing there, just beside the waterfall, her plane white eyes looking right at Sasuke.

"When did you wake?" asked Sasuke in an empty tone, the same as his eyes.

"A little after you said, 'don't call me'," she replied meekly, though there was courage and almost…anger in her tone. "What did you do, Sasuke? What did you do to Naruto? If you hurt him…"

"Don't bother yourself with it, he will only think of it as a dream, our ties are now broken for good," he stated blandly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword but he had no need to use it.

Why he was still here, he had no idea. But now he was finished with this and he turned to leave.

"He thinks the world of you!" she cried, taking a shaky step forward and had to use the tree to keep herself from falling over, still a little dazed from the spell. "All he cares about, all he works for, all of it is for YOU! And he finally finds you and you just…abandon him!"

"That is why I had to break our bond; our friendship…" replied Sasuke, his back still to Hinata though he felt an icy chill run through him. "He will no longer wish to think of me fondly, to work so hard to bring me back. He will be glad to face me in the battle to the death."

"Naruto isn't like that!" she retorted, her fist hitting the tree as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He'll never give up! He's stronger then the hate you try to force him into, the hate you feel towards him will never be returned!"

"Sleep," he growled, eyes flashing to red and Hinata hit the ground, out cold.

It was too easy…

He didn't want to hear anymore of her. He couldn't stand to listen. He needed to leave so he left her body there and fled.

*_'My hate…Naruto …nothing will save us…tonight I meant to have you hate me but selfishly…I realized I love you…'_

**---The Next Morning---**

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you ok?" asked Naruto curiously, his eyes like a wondering cat.

"Yes…just fine," she murmured in her soft tone after the two of them left the Mist Village, having completed their mission. "Just…thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto kept asking, being a little more curious and jumping from tree to tree beside Hinata.

"Sas-…nothing, just about the mission," she replied, almost letting it slip but she didn't want to bring it up. It might hurt Naruto's feelings.

Who knows what Sasuke did? He was rouge now. He could have tortured Naruto, hurt him or something…She knew that Sasuke must have hurt Naruto, that coldness he had on his face when she spoke about Naruto was proof. Though…there was something else there…something not even her keen eyes could pick up on and it bothered her.

"Oh…ok…" murmured Naruto, a little worried about Hinata but she was so strange that Naruto could never figure her out.

Perhaps it really wasn't anything special that she was thinking of. Maybe it really was about the mission. Anyway, Naruto had other things on his mind. Like…Sasuke. Last night…was it a dream? It couldn't be… His heart was telling him otherwise.

As they reached Konaha, Naruto stopped at the gate and he turned to face the woods, the breeze blowing around him.

*'_I will find you, Sasuke…I won't give up on you, on…us. I love you, Sasuke, and I always will. I'm going to bring you home. Bring you back to Konaha and…back to me…That I swear!'_

~**The End!**


End file.
